


in the blue, beloved air

by inheritedjeans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritedjeans/pseuds/inheritedjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Mordred can sit for hours together in total silence. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the blue, beloved air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alasweneverdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasweneverdo/gifts).



“All day?” Arthur frowns.

“Few hours at least,” Leon says.

Between branches swaying in the summer-sweet breeze, they watch Merlin and Mordred, lying quiet in a shaded clearing.

“And they haven’t…?”

“Not one word.”

Leaves crescendo in the quickening wind. Mordred wraps his Camelot cloak tighter around Merlin’s shoulders and smiles, slow as sap, when Merlin shivers against his chest.

“Well.” Arthur clears his throat. “There can’t be a more boring way to spend my time than watching Merlin catnap. Come on.”

And so at last, Mordred thinks, _They’re leaving._

 _Time to make good on all your promises,_ Merlin replies.


End file.
